Usuario:Bloody spirit
Sobre mi No hay mucho que decir sobre mi aquí, si deseas saber algo de mi...solo háblame, espera porque alguien vendria a ver mi perfil .-. (1:258:6) Mavera. (9:24:11) Guille80. Dejare por aqui 3 de mis frases no usuales que me gustan decir ocacionalmente y una 4ta que solo queria tener aqui: "Pretty good son, sit down in that chair and I'll show you how it's done"~The Devil Went Down to Georgia "I told you son of a bitch, I'm the best ever been"~The Devil Went Down to Georgia "well, It's about fuckinig time"~Guardian del Metal «Yo envidio a causa del corazón. Yo devoro con voracidad a causa del corazón. Yo codicio a causa del corazón. Yo soy orgulloso a causa del corazón. Yo peco de pereza a causa del corazón. Yo me enfurezco a causa del corazón. A causa del corazón yo ansío con lujuria todo de ti.» "I’ve got no strings to hold me down / to make me fret, or make me frown / I had strings, But now I’m free / There are no strings on me!" "My only lie is that I don’t believe in gods. But that’s between me and my mortal soul." ~ Jul 'Mdama ''Nullius in verba ''- "on the word of no one" or "Take nobody's word for it" - It is an expression of the determination of Fellows to withstand the domination of authority and to verify all statements by an appeal to facts determined by experiment. "Otros usuarios en otras wikis adoptaron el estar ausentes, nosotros en Halopedia, nacimos en ello, crecimos en ello y no fue hasta que llegamos a este punto, en que lo dominamos". ~ Bloody spirit, un día de estos del 2015 (22/04/15). "Genio y figura hasta la sepultura". "My feras come alive in this place where i once die... Demons dreaming knowing i... I just needed to realign" ~ Re align, Godsmack. "Nevermore" ~ The Raven 'A warrior at birth, a warrior in death' ~ Sangheili burial prayer. "Not unlike a haze of vernal cherry blossoms swirling around the mount, never shall i tire of the sight of thy beauteous visage". "¿Qué es un Sangheili si no su honor? ¡Su honor es igual a su alma, y su alma a su honor! No podemos someternos al Covenant. Es mejor morir que vivir sin dignidad." ~ Ussa 'Xellus "Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo en la eterna luz de Urs" I know you We’ve been here before No surprises A settled score I know the darkness From inside Reckless rage And poisoned pride I know the weakness I know the pain I know the fear We do not name And the one who comes to find me When my time is through I know you Yeah I know you *Powerwolf **Army of the Night **Die, Die, Crucified **In the Name of God (Deus Vult) **Coleus Sanctus **Dead Boys Don't Cry *Sabaton **Man Of War **Shiroyama **The Last Stand **Primo Victoria **To Hell and back **For Whom The Bell Tolls Articulos Creados (Varios hacian esto, yo solo queria ser popular) *Fortress (Música) *Seongnam *Supernova *Anomalía de Espacio Profundo 0198 *Guía de Estrategia Oficial de Halo 4 *Arid Ripple *Cisterna *Basalt Maze *Mirror Flats *Sistema Draetheus *Facción Covenant de Merg Vol *Sistema Tala *Sistema Y'Deio *Kaelarot *Muloqt *Valyanop *Ap'ot *Ved *Estación de Reparación *Grupo de Batalla Leviathan *Grupo de Batalla Sierra-3 *Grupo de Batalla Tango *Sistema Psi Serpentis *Sistema Theta Ursae Majoris *Aires *Instalación de Refinamiento *Epsilon Expanse *21° Pelotón de Exploración *Tercer Pelotón *Vehículo Pesado de Recuperación M313 *Data pad *Armadura Potenciada de Asalto MJOLNIR/Variante Helioskrill *Gannick 22 *Reposo de la Bibliotecaria *Rapturous Arc *Relic (Mapa de Halo 2 Anniversary) *Teller *Sita *Orrin *Dale (ODST) *Sistema de Rifle de Precisión Tipo-27 *Butkus *Charleston *Amey *Clan de Lydus *Alianza de Exultación Gozosa *Paquete *Paquete Maestro *Tribu Alfa *Lanza *Coady *Rodriquez *Devesh Bhasin *Rh'tol *Vheiloth *Libro de los Jerarcas *UNSC Gannick *Arnés Outrider *Arnés Invader *Tolvuus *Capitalismo *Paquete de Vuelo *Paquete de Propulsores Covenant *Maestro de Artillería *Sangheili Comandante de Campo *Segundo al Mando *Unidad Comando *Aparato de Enfoque Kig-Yar *23ª Caballería Blindada *Pistola Ametralladora No-Identificada *Holografía *Seguridad de Flota *Tráiler de Anuncio de Halo *Tráiler de Halo en la E3 2000 *Tráiler de Anuncio de Halo Wars *Five Long Years (Tráiler) *Field Trip To Harvest *Call to Battle *Cementerio de Naves de Aszod *Tráiler de Anuncio de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Exclusiva de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Teaser de las Terminales de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Tráiler de la Campaña de Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary *Halo Living Monument *Demo de Halo Wars *Cambio de Guardia *Tráiler Cinemático de Halo 2: Anniversary *Halo Grunt Ad *Halo TV Ad We Will Rock You *Sala de Control (Instalación 05) *Sala de Control (Instalación 03) *Sala de Control (Instalación 04) *Clinquant *Chainbreaker *Ataque Suicida *Maza Gravitatoria *Esclavo-Capataz *Jinete Unggoy *Yimblap *R'Noh Custo *Visión Purificadora del Santo Sendero *Cresanda *Soldado Francotirador *Raíz Flood *Nido Flood *Colonia Flood *Respiradero Flood *Spore Mound *Cocooned base *Forma Spawner Flood *Forma Infester Flood *Forma Burster Flood *Infector Flood Seeder *Blister Flood *Huevo Flood *Tallo Flood *Blightland *Vaina de Infección Flood Plantillas y Categorías *Plantilla:Musica Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn *Categoría:Historias Secundarias de Halo: Nightfall *Plantilla:Organización Militar Covenant *Plantilla:Musica Halo: Spartan Strike *Categoría:Repertorio de Halo: Spartan Strike *Plantilla:Series Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Galeria 00-three_days_grace_life_starts_now_2009_retail_cd-front.jpg 100_4625.JPG|:3 un dibujito de alguien especial Rhys-Owens-Hidden-Moves-Animal-Helmets-5.jpeg|:3 mi emoction rhys_owens_04.jpg|perfil